


Because I'm always here

by Cothomvinhcuu



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cothomvinhcuu/pseuds/Cothomvinhcuu
Summary: A little talk between a honestly Loki met a weaker ThorBecause everyone has sorrows.





	Because I'm always here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a period of five years after half the world's population is wiped out. As rumors of the next film spread out that it takes about five years for everyone to repair, build and gather again to fight Thanos. What I wrote about the last battle, who win this battle will win the war. This can be considered as a sequel to The Sun will shine on us again. After Loki gave his eye to Thor

Thor thought he was strong enough. Five years of training, suffering both physical and mental damage is enough for him to end this war. But when the violent titan exploded his chest, literally, causing the blood to soar and the flesh to fall on the ground, he knew he was wrong. From the beginning to the end, he is still a weak and helpless. He couldn't win Thanos. He couldn't take his revenge.

The battlefield scene slowly faded away. The thoughts in his head turned into a mess. Thor's mind started to appear hallucinatory. The darkness engulfed him.

When the senses were all returned, Thor found himself standing in front of a large garden. Four flowing streams and two cleaning crystal lakes. The green color stretched to the horizon.

Is that so?

Thor told himself.

He returned.

His beautiful Asgard.

His beloved Asgard.

There are two little boys who dressed in royal costumes before Thor, chasing each other in the sunny garden. The blonde boy was pale, sweaty, and there was still a dagger pierced his abdomen. The blood was flowing out. He chased after, yelling loudly. The black haired one in front of him is the opposite. He was extremely comfortable and fun. Jumping twice and he came to the edge of the wall.

Thor found himself hastily reaching for that black haired boy. But in the end he couldn't touch anything. His hand went through, falling in the middle of nowhere.

The blonde boy still fell down on the ground. The black-haired boy kept moving quickly, before turning his back on him, not forgetting to tease his brother.

Obviously this is a kind of shameful memory. Once more time look back, suddenly it became so beautiful and cheerful.

How nostalgic it is, right brother?

A voice suddenly interrupted Thor's thoughts. Familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Familiar because the past thousand and five hundred years, it echoed his ears unceasingly. Unfamiliar because he thought that he could never heard that voice again.

"Lo..."

The dark-haired man with blue eyes like the ocean put the finger on his lips. Looking at Thor, smiling gently. Very graceful and polite gesture, like a gentleman is reminding his lover.

Shh, be quiet and enjoy. Because this dream is so beautiful.

*

Thor took a while to stop. He leaned on Loki's shoulder, sniffled. 

Do not cry anymore.

"It's over."

How weak you are. You are ashamed Odinson royal family. 

"I said it's over."

You are always quick to cry, brother. 

"Why are you here?" "What is this place? You are..."

Thor was about to ask but he resisted, waiting impatiently for a reasonable explanation.

Just saw his brother sighed, looking deeply into his soul and said.

Because you're an idiot Thor.

Because I'm always here.

During the long years of your life, you never let me go.

You think that I will be grateful when you hurt yourself? Scarring on the body with the distortion in the mind. Try to risk your own life for revenge.

You think that I will be serene if I see day and night you are suffering, are tormented by the past, which simply couldn't be changed.

How do you think I will be able to leave when Asgard's mighty god became weak, vulnerable and doubted his strength again?

You could have been a good king, a powerful god, a nightmare for the enemy on the battlefield.

But for a long time, you deliberately chose to be an idiot. Covering up the wounds of the past just to tear it apart every day.

Your persistence makes me unable to move on and get stuck here, brother.

"Are you blaming me? Do you hate me?"

Asked Thor. The infinite sadness manifested in his voice.

No, it is the opposite.

Loki smiled. And he could swear that his smile was like the gentle wind that was blowing from the garden into his bedroom. Not enough to dry the tears but still make people feel good and comfortable.

Death is a frightening experience, brother.

Thor saw Loki's shoulder shaking. And his slender body was filled with fear, despair. But he still tried to speak as calmly as possible.

I swear under the name of Loki Odinson, I want to live more than anyone. But that day there was something more important that I had to do.

Do you know? 

Until it was destroyed that I realized how beautiful Asgard is. 

Our beloved Asgard.

Our splendor Asgard. 

Two great mansion, ten magnificent palace, a white wall firmly wrapped around the castle. The destiny spring under Yggdrasil, day after day smoothly flowing. The brilliant Bifrost rainbow, the only entrance of Asgard.

The palace is dedicated to those who died in the battle - heroic, sacred Valhalla. With the gate always locked, only open for the worthy. Five hundred and forty gates, and enough room for eight hundred warriors. Walls made of spears, roofs made of shields and seats made of breast panels.

Red flowers bloom as fire, green trees immense as sea, clear sky and sunshine is always overflowing.

"You remember all that?"

Of course.

Because I was always there. For a thousand and five hundred years. With you. Whether I stabbed you a few times, or you beat the hell out of me due to the trouble I caused. All of that became beautiful and precious memories.

I yearn to see them again. I yearn to be immersed in them again.

Your stupidity is an advantage, brother. Knowing that is impossible but still do it. And that courage stupidity has done wonderful things. You nearly kiled the monstrous and violent monster like Thanos, didn't you?

Stormbreaker - the weapon of the true king. What a long way to go, brother.

If it was me, I couldn't have handled it. Nor return Asgard. Without you.

So that day I had chosen. I chose myself, not you. Who should continue to survive?

The truth proved that I was right.

But...

Loki hesitated, ending his long speech with a light sigh.

Even if you are a fool, useless and miserable failure, that day I will still choose that. And never feel hatred or resent you. 

Because we are brothers.

When Loki finishes the last word, Thor just wants to burst into tears. There was something painful and relieved in his heart. He had to turn away and bite his lower lip so as not to cry.

Smile and enjoy. Because this dream is so beautiful.

Loki smiled. Thor smiled too. A weak and ugly smile but the most honest one of the past few years.

"How much time do we have, brother?"

Asked Thor. He began to feel the heavy weight of his body. The pain from the wounds on the battlefield. The heart beat violently in the chest and blood poured in the bloodstream. He knew for sure, life is coming back.

Not much. But enough for a hug.

Loki shrugged and spread his arms.

Remember the hug you ever said? Come, and give me that hug. 

The two bodies relied on each other. Hugging tightly, like the way past  
thousand years they always did. 

Loki pressed Thor's head against his chest, trying not to let him see his face. But his body trembled and his voice was choked. Later, there were more and more syllables Thor could hardly hear.

It seems that after death his brother said a lot. Or if he don't say right now there is no chance of opening up again. 

At that time I was very scared. Because it really hurt, brother. It is more painful than any wound I had suffered in the past thousand and five hundred years. But it's all right now. Because I know that you are always here too. Beside me. This war is coming to an end. Soon the sun will shine on us again. 

"Don't go. Please, don't leave me alone, please."

Thor begged hopelessly. 

I'm always here, idiot.

Loki said through the sobbing in his throat. 

The blue eyes I gave you. It suits you well. When you survived this war, come back, whenever you look at your reflection in the mirror or in the lakes or the puddles on the ground, you will meet me. I will always live and be with you forever. My brother, you will never be alone.

Oh yeah.

Remember to take care of yourself.

My magic is weak now that I will not be able to heal you for a second time.

I want to see the first dawn on a new Asgard created by you.

Do not forget it.

Because I'm always here.

The darkness engulfed Thor again. 

Thunder and lightning scattered the sky. The ground broke into deep abyss and the sudden brilliant light shone through the battle field. 

Asgard's powerful warrior was back from the dead.

The ending is right here.


End file.
